


i kissed a boy

by lucigucci



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucigucci/pseuds/lucigucci
Summary: (i kissed a boy by jupither)“Vaaal,” Lucio pouted. He even slumped to his knees to get his face closer to his Consul’s. Judging from the flush in his cheeks, he was drunk out of his mind, and the servants hadn’t even served the main course yet. “You don’t like me, do you?” he whined. “Nooo. You never did. You’re just sooo high and mighty.”“Please sit down, sir.”With a roguish sneer, Lucio dropped down over the edge of the table, right into Valerius’ lap. The Consul hissed and tried to push him away with the hand not wrapped around his wine glass. “Serve me,” Lucio teased, throwing his arms around Valerius’ neck.“I’m not a fucking servant,” Valerius growled, blushing and whipping his head around in search of help, with no luck. The guests around him were too confused and the Countess was still disintegrating into the ground of shame. (And, frankly, he couldn’t blame her).“But you are,” Lucio corrected, running a sharp golden finger across the Consul’s cheek. “Myyyy servant. Mine mine mine.”Valerius smacked him away. “You’re drunk and I want you to get off of me,” he snarled.“You’re pretty and I want you inside of me.”
Relationships: Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)
Kudos: 26





	i kissed a boy

Valerius watched the Count intently with a predator’s trained glare. The Count was, as usual, exuberant and overdramatic, and he had climbed up on the banquet table to tell his story instead of remaining in his seat like his guests. His wife had her head buried in her hands while he gestured and crowed. 

There was a perfect word to describe him… perfect by every definition… and Valerius just couldn’t put his finger on it…

Oh, Gods, he was using a steak knife as a sword now, brandishing it in people’s faces and roaring with laughter at the shock he received. His steelgrey eyes sparkled in the golden light. 

He was so close to that word… Valerius took a sip of wine, hoping it might come to him with the bittersweet tang of alcohol, yet it eluded him still…

“Val!” the Count’s voice rang out, and all of a sudden, there was a steak knife pointed at his face.

Valerius blinked once, twice, then pushed it away with the side of his glass. “Sir,” he replied dryly.

“You weren’t listening,” Count Lucio sang, waggling a disapproving finger at him. “Aren’t you interested in my story? Don’t you want to listen to your Count?”

Valerius fixed his braid over his shoulder. “This is a dinner party. I would like to eat my dinner.”

“Vaaal,” Lucio pouted. He even slumped to his knees to get his face closer to his Consul’s. Judging from the flush in his cheeks, he was drunk out of his mind, and the servants hadn’t even served the main course yet. “You don’t like me, do you?” he whined. “Nooo. You never did. You’re just sooo high and mighty.”

“Please sit down, sir.”

With a roguish sneer, Lucio dropped down over the edge of the table, right into Valerius’ lap. The Consul hissed and tried to push him away with the hand not wrapped around his wine glass. “Serve me,” Lucio teased, throwing his arms around Valerius’ neck.

“I’m not a fucking servant,” Valerius growled, blushing and whipping his head around in search of help, with no luck. The guests around him were too confused and the Countess was still disintegrating into the ground of shame. (And, frankly, he couldn’t blame her).

“But you are,” Lucio corrected, running a sharp golden finger across the Consul’s cheek. “Myyyy servant. Mine mine mine.”

Valerius smacked him away. “You’re drunk and I want you to get off of me,” he snarled.

“You’re pretty and I want you inside of me.”

“ _Off_ ,” the Consul ordered. “Now.”

“Make meeee.”

“I-- Gods, you-- urgh!” Valerius slammed his wine on the table so hard it sloshed over the side. He seized the Count by the waist, cold and rough, and tugged him up and into his arms. 

Almost at the same time, Lucio practically melted against his Consul’s chest. “You’re so strong, stronger than you look,” he purred.

“I despise you,” Valerius grunted. “Come. You’re making a fool of yourself and this kingdom.” He half-escorted, half-dragged Lucio away from the table, out of the dining room and down the hall.

“Mmnmwhere are we going…?”

“Your room. I’m locking you in there until you sober up.”

Lucio nuzzled his nose into Valerius’ neck, giggling like a schoolgirl. “My room? What’re you gonna do with me when we’re there?”

Valerius sighed. “I told you, I’m going to lock you in there and--”

Lucio practically _squealed_. He tried to wrap a leg around Valerius’ waist, and, of course, Valerius shoved him away at once.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing anyway?” Valerius demanded, looking away to hide his blush. “You’re a married man flirting with an employee-- in front of your wife, no less!”

“Nadi’ll get it,” Lucio slurred.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means--” Lucio pecked Valerius on the cheek before he could escape-- “everybody wants a piece’a you. Nadi does. All the courtiers do. Okay, maybe not Valdemar, but if you were a corpse, they tooootally would. But I want you too. I’m way prettier than all of them.”

Valerius sighed and ducked into Lucio’s bedroom, slamming the door behind him. “How fascinating, sir, now do I have to nanny you and fetch you some water, or can you do it yourself?”

Lucio threw himself on the bed, splayed out and offered up like a fresh piece of meat, and replied, “go fetch, nanny dear.”

This time, Valerius couldn’t keep a growl from slipping out. “I am not your goddamn-- I spent years studying-- not to be bossed around--”

“C’mon, Val,” Lucio cooed. “Don’tcha wanna make me happy?”

Valerius glowered at him. He prowled around to the head of Lucio’s bed, staring down at the Count with the most intense loathing he could muster. “I should choke you until you pass out,” he said.

“Would you?”

A long-fingered hand flew down and tightened around Lucio’s neck. The Count’s smile widened even more. “Val,” he mocked, “you’re supposed to squeeze.”

Valerius gasped. “That’s it!” he exclaimed, happiness lighting up his face for the first time that night. “Insufferable!”

“Uh-- what?”

“The word I wanted to use to describe you! I couldn’t put my finger on it until now! You really are the most insufferable man I’ve ever had the misfortune to meet!”

This finally dampened Lucio’s spirit, who huffed and pouted. “You’re so mean sometimes,” he muttered.

“And now,” Valerius continued, leaning down inches from Lucio’s face, eyes bright with interest, “I’m going to leave you here to jack off alone until you’re sober, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Lemme go!” Lucio bellowed. His fingertips scrabbled at the back of Valerius’ hand. “You can’t do this! I’m the Count!”

Valerius cocked his head to the side to watch Lucio struggle. “Think twice next time you make such an ass of yourself, do you understand? You’ll have me to deal with otherwise.”

The Consul released the Count’s throat, but he was too slow to get away before Lucio jumped up and engulfed him in a kiss, one hand seizing his braid and the other his jaw. It was teeth and tongue and wine and Valerius didn’t ever want to stop. He pushed Lucio down to the bed once more, this time using his lips to pin him to the mattress. “Tell me,” Lucio panted, hungry hands roaming down Valerius’ waist, up his chest. “Tell me you don’t want this.”

“You’re insufferable.”

Lucio sneered. “Shut up and kiss me again.”

He did.


End file.
